Do You Like Lollipops?
by Ayamekochan
Summary: Mikan is sent on a mission to retrieve candy corn, but as she walks down the hall, she witnesses something, well, expected. Where it will ask, "Do you like lollipops?" Happy Halloween!


Helloha people! I just wanted to put this Halloween oneshot up because I thought it was festive, so bear with me! I don't know how it is, so I hope that you guys will read this and review this, so you can tell me how it is! Pretty Please! I hope you guys are okay with this and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

Do You Like Lollipops?

"No! Please! I don't want to! Anything, but that! I'll do anything!"

The wailing bawls of a sobbing young girl sounded throughout the hard concrete sounds of the library. She was crying and begging on her knees, her tears running as if she had just cut at least a dozen of onions. The people sitting before her either looked at her figure in sympathy, or if you were a certain person, then you would be sitting with a can of crab brains in hand, giving the girl a smug look.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, but you lost. You're going to have to go get us some more candy corn. You just really suck at Odd's Man Out." The girl giving her a smug look said coolly as she shoved a fork full of the strange food product into her mouth. Of course, Mikan didn't really suck that much at Odd's Man Out, in fact she had incredible luck during the game, but there was no way either one of the other occupants of the library were going to go.

"But, Hotaru! It's not fair! You guys probably cheated!" Mikan argued back, snot now ruining her pretty face.

"Now, Mikan, would we do something as awful as that?" Hotaru asked, feigning complete and utter inoccence. But, of course, they had cheated. It just wouldn't be as fun if they didn't.

"Yes! Yes, you would! Anna, Nonoko, Sumire! How could you turn your backs on me? I thought you we were friends!" Her voice now, filled with undeniable hurt. The said people, felt bad, but Mikan would get over it.

"We are friends, Mikan! Now, if you just go get us the candy corn now, you'll get back in no time!" Mikan's bubble gum pink haired friend, Anna Umemiya exclaimed, trying to be as cheery as she possibly could.

"Yeah, but be careful that you don't run into Bloody Sayuri." Snickered, Mikan's other friend, Sumire Shouda, from behind the back of her hand.

"Sumire! Don't say it! Don't! She'll come and stab our throats out!"

"Well, if you don't want to see her. I suggest you hurry up and go now. She doesn't start her annual walk yet, so you better hurry. If you don't go, we'll shun you from society forever." Hotaru chimed in, urging her best friend to get the candy before Bloody Sayuri started walking.

Legend has it that one of the students had a terrible accident a long time ago. The girl involved in the accident was named Sayuri Kobayashi. She was a quiet girl and she was very beautiful. She never really wanted to associate herself with the other students, so she kept herself at a distance. But, Sayuri was just so beautiful, not all the guys fell in love with her, including the most popular, Daiki Shima, and all the girls were extremely jealous. They wanted to teach her a lesson that she'd never forget. So, on one fateful night, the jealous girls lured poor Sayuri to one of the staircases in the school. At that time, Sayuri had been chewing down on the remains of her all-time favorite candy treat a lollipop. The girls led her down the stairs and as Sayuri was about to take her first step down the stairs, another girl came from behind and gave Sayuri a rough shove down the stairs.

Unfortunately, the shove was too hard and Sayuri went tumbling down the marbled stairs. The girls freaked out and ran down the stairs to check if she was okay, but she wasn't. At the bottom of the stairs, Sayuri's lifeless body lay crumpled on the ground, her neck was broken. Fresh blood was oozing out of her still warm body, her neck had been cracked and twisted in to unnatural angles as well as her arm and leg. It was quite gruesome. The crimson stained white lollipop stick broke through her skin and it was embedded deep within her throat, choking whatever life force she had left in her body.

Because of her gruesome death, Sayuri's soul will forever roam the many hallways and staircases of the school, looking for the girls who killed her. Whoever sees the bloodied school uniform and blood stained face of Sayuri, will forever have nightmares of their encounters. You can tell she is coming down the hall when you hear the sickening crack of bones and her favorite question being repeated over and over with her quiet raspy voice, "Do you like lollipops?" Her ghost, will only roam around on the anniversary of her death, which happened to be October 31. Halloween.

It just so happened to be Halloween on that very night Mikan and her 'friends' decided to camp out in the library. They had been pigging out on the sugary candy and sweets, when they realized they were out of the festive candy corn. So, to find out who would be the sore loser that would have to roam the halls of the school to get the candy corn, they played a rigged game of Odd's Man Out. And of course, Mikan was the one they wanted to sacrifice on the cold autumn night.

"Oh my God! You're right! I don't think I'm getting anywhere with fighting! If I have to go, I'm doing it before she comes!" Mikan exclaimed, her voice shaking as she ran toward the doors of the library, "But, if I don't come back alive, remember that you guys are the ones who helped kill me!" And with that she zoomed out of the door.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Nonoko Ogasawara asked, nibbling on a salty pretzel stick, nervously.

"She'll be fine. If not, we'll know that she'd want us to eat all her candy for her. She wouldn't want it going to waste." Hotaru said calmly, as she grabbed Mikan's plastic pail of candy and started rampaging through the sweet goodies. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko shrugged, following suit.

"I can't believe I have to do this! That stupid Hotaru, if I come out alive, I'll kill her myself!" Mikan whispered to herself quietly as she shuffled down the squeaky floorboards of the hall. She used one arm to hug over her body, using the other arm to light her way using a mini flashlight. She tried to walk at a brisk pace, but that wasn't going so well. She didn't want to make a lot of noise, to make sure she didn't alert Sayuri that she was coming down the hallway.

"I like howalons, I like bright and happy things, rainbows, butterflies, marshmallow clouds," She started to quietly sing to herself about happy things. She tried to keep a happy tone, her voice would die down with every step she took down the dark hallway. And when the wind picked up, making a lone branch scratch at a glass window, she jumped, dropping her flashlight and falling down on her behind.

"Oww! Bunny rabbits! That hurt!" She groaned, rubbing at her soon to be bruised behind. Her eyes widened when she realized her flashlight was missing in action, "Oh my god! My flashlight! Where is it?"She looked around for the faint light, glowing a few feet away from her.

"Phew," Mikan sighed, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead, "Mr. Flashlight! I thought I lost you! Now, don't do that again! If you do, no more Mrs. Flashlight for you!" She got up from the ground, brushing off the imaginary dirt from her pink pajama bottoms and walked over toward her flashlight.

After taking a few steps, she gulped loudly. Her flashlight had rolled to the front of a staircase. She could've sworn it was much closer to her earlier when she first dropped it. Her heart pounded harshly in her ears, her pulse beating a thousand times per second. She contemplated it on whether to go back to the library and say she lost her flashlight and feel the wrath of her friends for not getting the candy corn or just quickly grab the flashlight and be on her way.

"Well maybe, it's not time yet. Doggies and kitties and fishies too." Mikan decided to get the flashlight and go as quickly as possible to her destination before Bloody Sayuri showed. She slowly inched herself to her flashlight, filling her mind with the color pink and flowers. After a few more steps she reached her flashlight, picking it up gingerly from the ground and clutching it to her chest.

"Thank goodness, Mr. Flashlight. Don't do that. Now, let's get going." She told the flashlight, holding it out in front of her and shining it down the hall. She started away from the staircase, when she stopped. A feeling of dread washing over her shaking body.

_Crack, crack, crack._ She could hear the faint crack of something coming closer to her. The sound was becoming deathly loud in her ears, breaking through the silence of the hall. Mikan gulped again, "Maybe that's just the wind. Yeah, the wind. Hahaha."

_Crack, crack, crack. _

The sound was coming closer and much louder than before. And then she heard it. She prayed that she'd just go death already.

"Do you like lollipops?"

A quiet voice whispered from Mikan's left, toward the stairs. Mikan stopped breathing, tears breaming her chocolate eyes as she bit down hard on her lip. The voice was quiet, raspy, and yet, there was a small tinge of cynical playfulness to it. _Oh my dear howalons. _Fear completely washed over her, her mind was telling her to move forward and not look down those stairs. Not to see what was lurking down in the depths of liquid tar. But, her body wouldn't listen to what the hell her mind was telling her body to do. And slowly, her head turned inch by inch toward the sight of the stairs. Tears were down running freely down her face. She just couldn't look away.

And then, she looked.

There was a dark figure on the middle step. The figure was dark, but sure as hell wasn't all dark. Mikan could see the chalky pale skin, stained with tears and what could've been running mascara. Hollowed out eyes were dark and pitch black. But, that still wasn't the scariest part, the figure's neck was cracked and hanging loosely at one side, a crimson stained lollipop stick lodged in to the rubbery pale skin. The figure's lips were dry and cracked, blood running down the chin. Then the lips cracked in to a cynical smile.

"Do you like lollipops?"

And that was when Mikan let out a petrified scream, dropped her flashlight, and dashed straight down the hallway. Her fluffy house slippers making slapping noises against the old wood. Her mouth never closing to stop her screaming. Her heart pounded in to her chest as if her heart just wanted to leave Mikan's body behind and run for it itself. She had no idea how far or how long she had been running and screaming or where she was. Her legs just kept running at full speed and when she saw a dark figure appear in front of her, her legs just wouldn't stop running and she crashed right into the ominous dark figure.

"Ahhhh! Oh my God! Please don't eat! I like lollipops! Do you? Please no!"

"Polka Dots! Polka Dots! Shut up! God, what the fuck happened?"

A loud husky voice made its way to Mikan's ear, through her horrified screams and crying, but it took a while. When Mikan's screaming quieted down, she slowly peaked open her clenched eyes to see, none other than Natsume Hyuuga's fiery eyes staring down at her.

"Natsume…" Mikan's voice was a barely audible whisper as she realized Natsume's hands were clutching at the sides of her arms, holding her still. And before she noticed, she threw her arms over Natsume's shoulder and sobbed into his warm shoulder.

"Mikan…" She heard Natsume's voice whisper kindly in her ear as she felt one of his strong arms wrap around her waist while the other one went up and lightly stroked her soft hair. She cried more and held on to him more tightly, to a point that he almost couldn't breathe. But, he didn't care, her small body was shaking and she was truly scared. She was the most scared and most vulnerable than any other time he had seen her both scared and vulnerable, and he had to say, this was the worst he's ever seen on anyone. Period.

After what seemed like hours of sobbing into Natsume's shirt, to a point that her wet tears had soaked all the way down to the middle of the front of his shirt. She had calmed down quite a bit, but she was still shaking, violently.

"Polka, you're soaking my shirt with your disgusting snot." He whispered to her rudely, yet it was still gentle. Mikan pulled away to glare at him with her reddening eyes, sniffling and whipping at her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Shut up, stupid! I almost died!" Mikan complained hoarsely. Natsume tried not to roll his eyes too much.

"Okay, how did you almost die?"

Mikan jumped slightly and grabbed ahold of Natsume's neck again as she buried her face in to his hard chest as she whispered, "I saw her."

"What?" Natsume couldn't hear her mumbling in his shirt.

"I saw her." She said it a little louder this time.

"What?"

"I fucking said I saw her damnit! Clean out your damn ears! Are you that deaf, stupid?" This time she nearly took his ears off when she yelled in to his face, clearly pissed off at the fact that he couldn't hear her. And Natsume, was shocked, he's never seen her that angry, pissed, or more disturbed before.

"Woah." Was all Natsume could utter as he leaned back onto the floor, brining Mikan down with him. He wrapped his arms around her body again and settled her perfectly into the rest of his body, pressing her as close to him as he possibly could without taking their clothes off. He heard Mikan sigh as she laid her head more comfortably on his chest, listening to the beating of his own chest. Natsume leaned his head up slightly and pressed his lips to the top her head, before settling back down.

"So, who'd you see?" He felt Mikan grip on to him more.

"I saw Bloody Sayuri, on the staircase." Was what came ghosting out of Mikan's mouth.

"Bloody Sayuri?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know the g-ghost of that girl that died with the lollipop sticking out of her neck. I saw her and she asked if I like lollipops." Mikan whispered, her heart starting to pound in her chest again.

Natsume thought for a little bit. Sure, he heard of the story, it was really popular at that time during the year and he could've sworn someone had been talking about it to him a day or two earlier. And that's when something in his brain snapped. Natsume let out an agitated sigh.

"You have got to me joking," He sighed, getting up from the ground, forcing Mikan to wrap her legs around his narrow waist.

"Hey! Where are we going? Natsume! I don't want to go back! No!" Mikan started to wail kicking and screaming, trying to get him to let her go, so she could go bury herself in a pile of stuffed animals in a corner somewhere as he walked down the hall at a fast pace.

"Noo! Please! Don't! You're a devil! Nooo I don't want to go!"

"Shut up."

"I'm going to die! She'll rip off my neck and shove a lollipop down my throat!"

"Shut up I said."

"She'll start screaming in my face asking me if I like lollipops! Then she'll gauge out my eyes!"

"Will you shut up already! God, we're here!" Natsume yelled, dropping Mikan on to the ground, making her fall right on her ass again.

"Ow! I already have a bruise! Where the hell are we?" She hollered back, rubbing yet the second bruise that would appear on her behind again. She opened one of her eyes and saw that they were in front of the staircase. The dark figure was there, now standing on top the top of the staircase.

"She's back! Ahhh!" Mikan screamed, curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth, chanting a mantra of, "There are no such things as ghost, only bunnies and rainbows. There are no such things as ghosts, only bunnies and rainbows."

"Ohh, Mikan, do you like lollipops?" The dark figure asked, making Mikan's head shoot up to look at the figure.

"Noo…" Mikan started in utter disbelief.

"Surprise! Happy Halloween Mikan! I see you came to get a good scare! Did it work?" The dark figure, look off its hair showing a smiling Kokoro Yome underneath. He was in what she had seen on the dark figure earlier, but now it was holding out a strawberry flavored lollipop.

"Koko! You jackass! You scared the crap out of me! What is wrong with you?" She yelled, in tears, snatching the lollipop away from him, unwrapping it, and shoving it in to her mouth.

"Well, looks like she likes the lollipop." Koko gave a hearty laugh, running his hand through his sandy hair.

"Yeah. You see, you crybaby, Koko felt like pulling a prank on students, so he dressed as that Bloody Sayuri thing and waited at the staircase all night, waiting to scare the shit out of them and it looks like it worked pretty well."

Mikan's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Koko of all people and things, just scared the shit out of her. She didn't know whether to start crying or laughing. So as messed as she could, without blowing up in Koko's face and to save herself of embarrassment, she said, "Hahaha. Very funny. See I'm laughing. I want to go back to Hotaru and the others. Give me my flashlight."

Then Koko gave a questioning look, looking completely stumped, "What are you talking about? I don't have your flashlight. You weren't even one of the students I scared."

Oh my God.

Mikan's eyes widened and then she started giving a fake laugh, "Really, Koko. This isn't funny. I want my flashlight."

"Really, Mikan. I don't have it. This is the only staircase I was at and you never came by." Koko's voice was laced with absolute sincerity and even Mikan could tell he was telling the complete truth. And that's when she realized.

"Oh my God. This is the wrong staircase."

/

Yay! Done with this Halloweeny oneshot! Huzzah! This took a while, but it was still fun! At some points, it was starting to creep me out a little bit! In fact, I couldn't step out of my room once while writing this! I don't know if this was scary or if I'm just a wimp, but really I'm just a wimp! So, I hope that you guys will review this and tell me how my first oneshot is! Well you know, technically my first real one, anyway! I'm sorry for the grammar problems! I'd read it over, but it's late and I still didn't do my homework! I'm not sure if its Halloween to you guys now, but I'm still on Halloween, but I'm going to say it anyway.

Happy Halloween! I hope you guys got a lot of candy and didn't get taken by creepy dudes in windowless vans!


End file.
